


Fuir le temps

by Kandai



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: ladiesbingo, Emotional Manipulation, Ficlet, Gen, Isolation, Kidnapping, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aucun prix n'est trop élevé pour défier le temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuir le temps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Disney
> 
> Note : Vite fait pour remplir ma ligne, une réflexion couchée à la hâte sur une des meilleures méchantes de Disney (à mon humble avis). Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Écrit pour la case " Phobias " de Ladiesbingo.

#  Fuir le temps

 

Elle a cherché le remède depuis tellement longtemps et avec tellement d’ardeur qu’elle prend l’euphorie qui la gagne comme un juste dû et non une imprudence fatale. Son arrogance est sa plus grande erreur mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher, à cet instant, alors qu’elle vient de découvrir le secret de la jouvence éternelle ? Une fleur unique et une comptine, le tour est joué ! C’est d’une facilité tellement déconcertante, une routine si simple que Gothel se laisse devenir complaisante, sûre de son secret et de ses propres talents pour repousser toute menace. La voilà bien punie de son arrogance, songe-t-elle avec amertume alors qu’elle voit les soldats enlever la fleur magique. Plus tard, elle apprend que sa fleur est détruite – transformée, plutôt, perdue dans la blondeur des cheveux d’une petite fille et tous les rêves de Gothel s’évaporent cruellement, à l’instar de sa beauté éphémère.

Elle vit avec les conséquences de sa sottise pendant un temps mais se met à trembler dès qu’elle remarque ses bras flétris et tachés, révulsée par la laideur de son corps rabougri, terrifiée par l’image que lui renvoie son miroir cassé. Le temps avance en accéléré sur sa peau, tente de reprendre les droits qu’elle lui a nié si longtemps – et il réussi, oh, affreuse contrainte – et c’est avec rage qu’elle s’infiltre dans les chambres royales, les mains tremblant plus fort à chaque seconde qui passe. De quel droit, pense-t-elle en se penchant sur l’enfant, ont-ils osé la priver du remède à son mal, de sa protection contre les rides et les taches, les os cassants et les courbatures ? On lui a arraché sa beauté et elle compte bien la reprendre, de force puisqu’il en est ainsi.

Les cheveux rayonnent lorsqu’elle se remet à chanter mais l’éclat cruel des ciseaux achève le sort avec brutalité, blanchit sa chevelure et courbe davantage son corps fatigué. L’aiguille des secondes tourne trop vite, transforme les souffles en décennies : elle est déjà vieille lorsqu’elle voit la mèche brunir, flétrie et consternée par ce qu’il est advenu de son miracle. Ainsi, il faut que la toison d’or reste intacte pour que le charme fonctionne et Gothel ne peut la séparer du crâne sur lequel elle reste, sous peine de briser le sortilège. Malédiction ! N’a-t-elle pas déjà assez payé ?

L’horloge lui répond non et avance encore, toujours plus vite, vers la fin inexorable.

La sorcière ne perd pas de temps à tergiverser sur ce qu’il convient de faire. L’idée d’enlever un bébé l’aurait peut-être dégoûtée auparavant mais cette réluctance ne pèse rien face à l’horreur qui l’étreint lorsqu’elle aperçoit de nouvelles rides parcheminer ses mains, lorsque sa respiration se raccourcit ; l’affaire est tirée en quelques minutes à peine et si elle éprouve un remords à entendre les parents hurler après leur fille disparue, les cris désolés de la Reine sont couverts par le vacarme du château qui s’alerte brusquement. Le temps que les gardes se mettent en chasse, Gothel est déjà loin au plus profond de la fôret, la précieuse fleur fermement serrée contre sa poitrine.

Elles ont disparu avant même le lever du soleil. La semaine suivante, Gothel apparaît resplendissante de jeunesse en société, apprend partout que l’on recherche une vieille femme encapuchonnée ou une petite fille blonde et sourit de se savoir au-delà de tout soupçon. Qui irait soupçonner une jolie jeune femme comme elle ? Personne, évidemment, personne ne lui demande rien. Elle rougit de triomphe, sourit d’un air charmant à tous les hommes qui passent et jouit secrètement de voir leurs femmes se retourner vers elle, malades de jalousie devant sa beauté insolente.

Qu’elles s’étouffent dans leur misérable vie régie par le temps, par l’angoisse du miroir et les rides qui apparaissent trop tôt ! Bientôt, elles auront des vergetures et des cheveux blancs ; Gothel sera toujours aussi jeune, rira de leur pauvre sort et de leur sottise avant de chanter la comptine pour sa précieuse petite fleur.

Elle use de la magie sans discontinuer lors des premiers jours de son exil, d’ailleurs. La petite fille demande une attention presque constante que Gothel lui accorde avec répugnance et avidité à la fois, tant elle ne se lasse pas de caresser les cheveux d’or. Sa peau est redevenue de pêche – elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de ternir – ses cheveux d’un ébène riche et sa voix a des accents juvéniles très seyants : la beauté éclatante qu’elle aperçoit dans son miroir dissuade les résidus de sa colère coupable à l’idée d’avoir soustrait un enfant à la protection parentale. Elle n’a pas été attentive avec la première fleur, elle ne se fera pas voler celle-ci, foi de sorcière ! Et si une mère est tout ce que cette fille demande, elle peut bien endosser ce pénible rôle lorsqu’elles sont en tête-à-tête ; il n’y a pas non plus que des mauvais côtés à obtenir la loyauté aveugle de cette naïve enfant. Cela la liera plus que jamais à sa captive et cette dernière n’aura ainsi pas la tentation de s’enfuir de sa prison : le tout est de bien s’y prendre pour lui faire passer les fringales de curiosité à venir.

Gothel prend donc cette fausse maternité avec une résignation fataliste, comme le prix à payer pour son étourderie et pour garder sa jeunesse éternelle. Elle couvre la petite de mots doux au fil des ans, la coiffe soigneusement et l’habille avec des robes et des rubans, lui donne un pot de peinture pour l’occuper, veille à nourrir ses nuits et sa frayeur de l’inconnu avec d’horribles contes sur le monde extérieur, inventant à moitié des histoires de meurtres, de crimes sanglants et de monstres affreux. La fillette – sans nom, toujours, et pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d’un nom quand le seul qu’elle a besoin connaître est « Mère » ? – se blottit contre elle en gémissant ; Gothel la repousse et ricane de son épouvante, si satisfaite de la voir si terrifiée par ce qu’il existe au dehors des murs rassurants de la tour.

— Mais vous, Mère, sanglote la gamine et le délice du titre n’est pas perdu pour la sorcière, oh, combien elle adore entendre ce mensonge et savourer cette délicieuse victoire supplémentaire, vous qui allez dans le monde extérieur tout le temps, n’avez-vous jamais peur de rien ?

Gothel sourit d’un air indulgent, comme pour lui excuser cette sotte question, et rassure faussement la charmante tête blonde, passant ses doigts d’un air absent entre les fils d’or fins qui garnissent la tête de la petite fille.

— Non, mon petit trésor, Maman n’a peur de rien.

A part peut-être de voir ses cheveux blanchir, sa voix s’érailler et ses formes perdre de leur fermeté mais qu’est-ce qu’une petite fille de six ans connaît du temps qui passe et de sa malice ? Absolument rien et Gothel mettra un point d’honneur à ce qu’il en reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Si c’est le prix à payer, elle s’y est résolue depuis longtemps.

Plus jamais elle ne sera vieille.


End file.
